


In The Dark (One Shot: LuMark)

by zsaffinity



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Beds, Explicit Sexual Content, Hotels, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Masturbation, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Mentioned Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, NCT 2018, NCT 2019, NCT 2020, Orgasm, Other, Sexual Frustration, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Smut, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsaffinity/pseuds/zsaffinity
Summary: (Warning, Pure Smut)Lucas and Mark are roommates at the hotel, Mark is frustrated at how limited his space is to masturbate, feeling too sexually frustrated, he can't help but do it when Lucas is in the room, sleeping on the bed, a few feet away.Wattpad link: https://www.wattpad.com/1033263116-in-the-dark-one-shot-lumark-in-the-dark
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Character Introduction

\- Mark from NCT/SuperM

\- Lucas from NCT/WayV/SuperM

Cover on Wattpad:


	2. In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Warning, Pure Smut)
> 
> Lucas and Mark are roommates at the hotel, Mark is frustrated at how limited his space is to masturbate, feeling too sexually frustrated, he can't help but do it when Lucas is in the room, sleeping on the bed, a few feet away.
> 
> Wattpad link: https://www.wattpad.com/1033263116-in-the-dark-one-shot-lumark-in-the-dark

He was so tired. They had been touring back to back for SuperM's concert, and as much as he loved it, as much as he loved performing, lived for it, he was tired. That tiredness culminated with being sexually frustrated and that was getting wildly out of control.

He felt pressed onto his bed, paralysed, not able to get up to go to the shower. The fabric of his briefs and any movement he made, pressed with the duvet, rubbed his coćk in a gentle but vicious pleasure. Teasing him, and so he had to still his movements. 

Usually he was limited in time when showering, but it was the only space he could find a release with Lucas sharing the hotel room with him. It was fun with Lucas but the only thing he wished was was for him to leave the room, explore the rest of the hotel or anything to get him away. He didn't, he stayed with him and they chatted like old times during training. 

The darkness of the room, the lights out, Lucas dead asleep, he thought about it. He could barely see Lucas across the room in his own bed. 

_He can't see me._

How quick his mind changed. 

_Fućk it._

Mark took a deep inhale and lifted his hips, the duvet staying covering his body. He reached his arms down and used his cold hands to remove his briefs, past his feet. He moved it to sit it under his back so he could put it back on as soon as he was done.

There was no way he could make it to the bathroom. He could barely move on the bed. 

His hands put pressure on his stomach, _feeling the tingling sensation_ , either from his strained coćk brushing the duvet or past memories and feelings of his releases.

His head moved sideways to check on Lucas, and he could only hear a deep breathing, and his large back sleeping sideways, away from Mark. He thinks... He wasn't sure if he was facing his way or not...

He shut his eyes as his slender, icy fingers caressed his member, from the bottom first to squeeze as hard as he could. When he did his hips lifted in response and met the duvet again. He moved north, and once he swirled his fingers up like he was squeezing the last drops of liquid from a yogurt pouch, he started moving up and down to meet his hands. 

He panted hard and opened his eyes again, only darkness met him. It was hard to make out any light. 

Embracing the _wetness_ from his _slicked_ tip, he used his index finger to progress it around, and he hissed at the sensation. He kept swirling till his jaw strained in the wide 'O' his mouth imitated. That was all he needed to get closer to his release. 

Then his wrist decided to possess his satisfaction. He moved faster now as he remembered how large Lucas' hands were compared to his. His eyes rolled back as he could see it. How it would cover his own member more than his own hands could. 

He whined at that, being too lost in pleasure he didn't mind to the fact that he could wake up Lucas, embarrass himself and potentially make it awkward, or, he would understand. 

What shocked him was how closer he was getting the more he thought about Lucas' hands, if he was caught. That he wanted to be caught. He wanted to _fućk_ so bad. He'd give anything at that moment to get a _tighter_ feel.

He felt a tightening in his abdomen, his feet curled, his spine ready for a tense release, his breaths getting deeper, and the edge he felt was right there. He was ready to jump from the excessively high cliff. His wrist hurt but he wanted it that way. The pain made it better. His right hand, moving up and down, more and more, his feet pushed into the bed as his spine curled and his hips spasmed for short moments till his spine hunched, and then it was too much to touch his cočk.

He could only hiss as he covered his tip to take some control of the white spurts of cum. Messy was annoying, he avoided it. 

He wasn't aware if he moaned, wasn't aware of the heavy, cavernous pants that swarmed the night and into the ears of a sleeping Lucas. He didn't care. Lucas should understand, ' _yeah_ , _this wasn't weird'_ he told himself.

He watched the empty space of blackness his eyes tried to follow. He was still.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first NCT/SuperM fanfic.
> 
> Please do not copy my work 🥺🙏
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! 😅🥰 Please don't be afraid to comment.


End file.
